conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Future World News
Here is the news brought from around the world. Fill in detailed articles about various issues so other players have a deeper understanding of what is happening. Union of Everett FNN News May 2012 May 27th, 2012: Everett City: Breaking News this morning and afternoon as Mandinka commits an act of terrorism within the Union of Everett, bombing the home of UN representative Darius Jackson, killing six secret service agents and five EVPD officers. The bombing occurred minutes after Mandinkan death squad agents attempted to murder Mrs. Jackson and her children. Following the secret service raid against the would-be murderers, Mrs. Jackson and the children were evacuated from the house and transported to a federal agency. Only moments later did the house explode from some type of make-shift bomb. Three Mandinkan death squad agents were shot and killed in the house and secret service pursued and captured another five who attempted to flee the scene, apparently a second death squad crew. These five men are said by the Justice Department to be being detained by military officials. At the moment, the alert status has been upgraded to the highest level, Code RED Alert 3 with a Continuity of Government warning on Code BLACK Alert 1, the lowest and basic C.O.G. procedure level. As a result of this, the Union of Everett has announced an official declaration of war on the Mandinka Federation and it is said that within hours, confirmation of NATO and PAFF declarations will follow suit. The Security Alliance has already announced its intentions of war declaration minutes ago with the Israelis confirming their support of the Union of Everett and the Brazilian people. Meanwhile, outside of the UN building, shots were fired this morning around 11:15 am as Mandinka's UN representative was shot and killed by a ex-Marine Corps sharpshooter who gunned down the representative and her guards from a high rise window perch. The soldier reported killed himself, according to New York City police. As a result of the incidents of this weekend, the country is riled up and demanding justice against Mandinka with reports across the country including flag burnings of Mandinkan flags and several hate crime assaults against Mandinkan immigrants. This comes also hours after the announcement that the Union of Everett is revoking and deporting all Mandinkan immigrants, even those established as residents of the country during formation in 2003. In related news, across the country, the HDS forces have been fully activated and the military is preparing for possible first strikes against Mandinkan targets which are still withdrawing from Brazil. War analysts predict this would be a major blow to Mandinka's naval capabilities as large portions of Mandinkan vessels are boarding and withdrawing their troops from Brazil, exposed to possible intense strikes. Just yesterday, similar strikes took place across Brazil as Brazilian forces bombarded Mandinkan Amazon Army divisions with Everetti supplied General Use Fusion Warheads, which have similar explosive power to the MOAB bombs used by the United States and FOABs used by the Soviets. We will be covering these events as they continue to unfold. May 6th, 2012: New York City: We are here live outside the United Nations headquarters building, continuing coverage tonight of what occurred earlier today. About five hours ago, agents and officials of the International Criminal Court and INTERPOL, who regulate international law enforcement and carry out those laws, arrested the Dictator of Mandinka for various crimes against humanity and war crimes. As Dictator Maurice Williams was brought out of the building by ICC officials, the crowds had already begun to gather here along the streets in celebration of his arrest. It was noted that he had been put into an armored UN vehicle while handcuffed and was wearing heavy body armor to protect him from assassination. Right now, you can see here, there are hundreds, possibly thousands of people right now, lining up this street and throughout the streets around the area of the UN building, of people waving many different flags of the world, most notably, the Union of Everett and Brazilian flags. Human rights groups are everywhere tonight, representing many different persons including women's rights groups, gay rights groups, the ACLU, several groups who have been noted as having for many years, dedicated service to volunteering to help the people of Africa, we even have seen large groups of immigrants who came from Africa, waving the flags of their home countries including this gentleman here, who says he immigrated from what was once Liberia, which is now a major part of Mandinkan territory. Sir, how does this make you feel? "This makes me very proud that this evil man has been taken from his power. For the people of my country, in Liberia, they have suffered very much from this man. My cousins, who live in Mandinka, they have had their children taken to become soldiers and they also say that many women, have been hurt by the soldiers in Mandinka, in the town I used to live in. This is a very happy moment for me and my people." Reporter: Thank you sir. This is also the feeling among hundreds here outside of the UN building grounds. As Dictator Williams was driven away to be flown via a UN plane at La Guardian International Airport, the people cheered and screamed slogans for peace and safety of the citizens living in Mandinka. It is noted, that about an hour ago, the President did confirm some things and a release from the executive offices stated, "The Department of Homeland Security and Department of Justice, has maintained and ensured the safe transit of the Mandinkan Dictator from the UN building, the the airport where he can be removed from the Union of Everett, without incident.", We do have reports confirming that sections of La Guardia, had been closed off and right now, it is said that section of that airport are still closed off and under heavy guard so if you do have flights at La Guardia, they are saying there will be delays until about 11:00PM tonight. Back to you in the newsroom. FNN News April 2012 April 12th, 2012: New Orleans: Breaking news this afternoon as the Department of Homeland Security announced a successful rescue operation in New Orleans late last night, rescuing Skandinavian Princess Anne Erikkson I, alive and reportedly in critical but stable condition. The government stated that Anne is at a secure undisclosed location and undergoing treatment for her injuries. A spokesperson also stated that one suspect was arrested after a quick raid of the apartment in the French Quarter of New Orleans. Six other suspects were killed in the raid. The Department of State also released that President Spencer would be making an appearance in a national press conference later tonight to brief the incidents of last night and the status of Princess Anne. It is reported that President Spencer will be returning to Everett City tomorrow to continue her normal duties which for nearly one month, Vice President Jason Harris has been working while the President had been "working behind the scenes" stated in her audio message two days ago. As a result of the rescue mission's success, the HDS activation commanded two weeks ago is cancelled and the Department of Defense released a thanks and congratulations to the HDS responders who provided aid in combatting these recent acts of domestic terrorism. Three dozen HDS are scheduled to receive Medals of Honor in their performance in various heroic actions during the HDS operations of the last two weeks. In other breaking news, yesterday's activation of the Alert Status to Code BLUE Alert 1 as an Earthquake Watch has been upgraded to an Earthquake Advisory following early this morning's 6.9 magnitude quake and following 6.2 aftershock in the Allied States Baja California territory. The two powerful quakes rocked as far north as Tucson, Arizona and Las Vegas and Los Angeles in the San Andreas state and reportedly left minimal to no damages. These two quakes come disturbingly close to three other powerful quakes this week in Monday's southern Mexico quake and yesterday's Indonesian quakes. The Union of Everett has been notably active in its Pacific Ocean tsunami warning centers located in Hawaii and its UEGS earthquake monitoring centers in locations across North America and Central America. Hawaii's Tsunami Advanced Warning Centers are on high alert today and will continue to be for at least another week to watch for tectonic movements and potential tsunami warnings in the event of near future quakes. The Department of Disaster Management has stated that it is fully prepared to respond to its first official emergency since the federal Department's formation last month. April 11th, 2012 Honolulu: Last night, the Department of Disaster Management activated the HDS Disaster Preparedness Command in the states of Yucatan and Hawaii following following two more earthquakes since Monday's Mexico aftershock. An 8.6 magnitude quake struck in Sumatra again today followed by an 8.2 aftershock. Both quakes activated a series of emergency plans formed by Indonesia and the PAFF Disaster Response Agency's pre-planned Indian Ocean Tsunami Plan. This is the first activation of the plan which many hailed as a success. A tsunami warning was posted at the time and no tsunami was reported forming. In northern Yucatan and southern Mexico, a 6.3 magnitude aftershock of last month's 7.1 quake in Mexico, was reported by the Everett Geological Survey. No tsunami warnings were released by the Department of Disaster Management in the Pacific region. As result of these three powerful quakes this week, the federal alert status has been raised to a Code Blue Alert 1 with executive command to activate the HDS Disaster Preparedness Command. The official designation is referred to an Earthquake Watch, which according the the Department of Defense, means a "possible chance of near future earthquake activity in afflicted or other regions". In other news the President's audio recording released by the State department yesterday shows President Spencer lashing out against criticism from some international leaders. Spencer lashed out heavily with insults slung back at the President of the DDR Germany after he called the Union of Everett immoral. Australian President Matthew Hill was also insulted back after Hill made derogatory comments against President Spencer, claiming she is involved in a conspiracy with the CFWW. Women's rights groups and LGBT organizations in the Union of Everett protested this evening and plan to continue anti-Australian protests against Matthew Hill for his bizarre comments which have been made since the beginning of the Princess Anne crisis. In related news, federal agents and military have arrested and detained three more suspects in the Princess Anne kidnapping and Anonymous strikes back against the CFWW, locating and distributing personal and private data records of several CFWW members globally across the internet. Anonymous also waged several DOX'ing attacks resulting in the arrest of four other CFWW suspects days earlier. FNN News March 2012 March 31st, 2012: Breaking news this morning in the south today as standing President Jason Harris orders the activation of the Homeland Defense System as part of the search and rescue of missing and kidnapped Skandinavian Princess Anne Erikkson I. We go live to Douglasville, Georgia where FNN affiliate Kayla Langley from CNN Atlanta is reporting... Langley: Yes, I am here live this morning in Douglasville where the first of HDS forces have volunteered to mobilize, under the command of Georgia state police and local divisions of the FBI and UECU. Just up on that highway, interstate 20, police, federal agents and HDS crews are preparing for their activation in a region wide search and rescue for Princess Anne. Many of the HDS forces here are being specifically activated for interstate highway watch duties and quick response for pursuing suspects in the event Princess Anne is reported spotted again, as was the case just days ago. Many of these HDS personnel here are lively and seem proud to be activated. Here with me is Thomas Knoxville, a former member of the United States National Guard. How is everyone doing this morning? Knoxville: We're ready to roll out and whoop some ass today. The Feds and our boys with the state troopers have us readying up. Me and my son are part of this response. I'm leading a squad of HDS guys. We're going to be heading to watch and aid traffic patrols on I-75 north of Atlanta. Langley: I notice that you and your son are wearing these large patches on your shoulders of a Christian cross. What does this signify? Knoxville: These patches represent true Christianity, not these jack(bleep) who think the Lord wants them goin' around beatin' women on the internet. Me and my son are devout Christians and we know Jesus would not support those guys actions. When we catch those guys, I'm gonna stomp this boot right... Langley: Back to you at FNN. FNN Anchor: As this continues there in Georgia, additional HDS forces are mobilizing in Mississippi, Tennessee and the Carolinas. Tennessee is especially active today and HDS morale is high. Tennessee's HDS has not activated militarily since the Decatur County Nazi incident in 2007. In related news, President Spencer is still reported to be away on personal business, since she temporarily stepped down and allowed Secretary of Defense Jason Harris to take the role as President. Harris has continued to state that Spencer is "away on personal business". FNN News September 2009 September 1st 2009: Early this morning an explosion tore through the hospital bedroom in Libya containing Abdelbaset Ali Mohmed Al Megrahi, better known as the Lockerbie Bomber, who was convicted of terrorism for the bombing of a Pan Am flight in Scotland. A Libyan guard was injured in the blast and it is confirmed that the Lockerbie bomber has been killed in the explosion. Libyan officials claim the bombing was an assassination. This remains unconfirmed. The incident echoes Everetti President Spencer's warning that the release of the convicted terrorist "will not go unanswered". In other news, Everetti and Coalition forces have captured and secured Mogadishu in Somalia against the Islamist militia government. The Transitional Federal Government of Somalia and France have stated their possible intentions of joining the conflict to liberate Somalia from the Islamist militants. Heavy fighting has ensued in the city between Coalition troops and civilian militants, insurgents and Al Qaeda operatives. This marks the beginning of the fifth month into the conflict against Somalian sea piracy. Meanwhile, an Iraqistani destroyer attacked and sank a pirate ship in the Gulf of Aden, killing twenty pirates and detaining three. September 8th 2009: Earlier this afternoon, President Spencer fired a Kentucky House of Representatives Rep for corruption, violation of the First Amendment and violation of civil rights after he attempted to introduce a bill that would force Kentucky based websites, ISP's and users to post public private information by registering themselves and users to websites which would be required to post their full legal name, email addresses, IP addresses and other private information which would be visible to everyone. The bill was an attempt to de-anonymize users to end anonymous use of the internet. President Spencer stated, "This is a ridiculous law. Are you trying to get people in danger? We are facing an identity theft crisis and cyber terrorism threat and you want to force people to post their personal and vital information all over the internet? This is idiocy." The bill was killed by Spencer immediately before it could be voted on and Kentucky state Representative Tim Couch, in addition to losing his job, may face criminal charges for corruption and civil rights violations. September 2009: Today an AeroMexico flight from Cancun was hijacked by a man claiming to have a bomb. The plane took off from the Everetti state of Yucatan, headed toward Mexico City where it was hijacked as it approached the Mexican capitol. Those on board, mostly Everetti citizens, jumped into action and killed the hijacker, even before the airplane armed security agent could respond. The flight was forced to circle Mexico City before landing at the city's airport. An autopsy is expected to reveal blunt force trauma and possibly a broken neck as the cause of death. In response to the incident, all flights in the states of Yucatan, Maya Coast, Haiti and Puerto Rico have been grounded, canceled or forced to divert from major cities. An Everetti YF22A Raptor fighter jet responded after the plane was detected with multiple EDS alerts. In accordance with the Everetti-Mexican military treaty, the jet entered Mexican airspace and remained alongside the hijacked plane until it landed. No innocent people were hurt or killed in the incident. September 15th 2009: Today, in a joint effort between the Federal Bureau of Investigation, Cyber Terrorism Task Force and the National Security Agency, Operation: Myspace was commensed in a massive raid against 313 suspects charged with crimes ranging in hacking, violation of right to privacy, identity theft, impersonation, creation and deployment of viruses, trojans and malicious software and phishing. Another 74 sex offenders were arrested in the operation, which targeted the Myspace social networking site, notorious for such criminal activity, especially impersonation, hacking, phishing, viruses and trojans. The CTTF additionally shut down 93 scam and phishing sites, spam advertisement sites and other impersonation websites. The suspects face multiple federal charges and the 74 sex offenders face life imprisonment or worse, depending on the individual crimes committed. September 17th 2009: In a shocking announcement from the Presidential Manor, President Kaitlyn Spencer has fallen ill with H1N1 Swine Flu. It currently remains unknown to her and Presidential security how she contracted the virus but it is confirmed by a medical test that the President has Swine Flu. It is reported she is doing well and is expected to recover within the next week. At the moment, Spencer has stepped down from office due to "excessive fevers and nausea". Department of Defense Secretary of Defense Jason Harris has taken the role of Acting President until Spencer has recovered. September 23rd 2009: In response to multiple outbreaks of corruption and civil liberties violations, President Spencer has retaken office as President. This comes as the G20 and following protests have broken out in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. President Spencer has suspended the Pittsburgh police department after viewing video footage of the protests coming under attack by police. The UECU, FBI and Marines from the nearby military air base have taken the role of security for the protests while a Federal investigation into the Pittsburgh department's actions goes underway. Police have been seen assaulting protesters, firing on fleeing people, illegally arresting and detaining protesters and the illegal dispersement and breaking up of peaceful gatherings. The Pittsburgh police involved in these actions are facing investigation on charges of corruption and violations of the First Amendment of the Constitution. In the mean time, protests have continued, more peacefully since federal agents took control of crowd control duties and security. September 27th 2009: Today, shocking the nation, President Spencer has fired the entire Massachusetts Senate after a bill was passed legalizing Martial Law, forced vaccination, warrantless arrest, detainment and entering of homes and imprisonment of those who refuse vaccination. President Spencer was reportedly enraged at the incident, immediately shutting down Massachusetts Senate Bill 2028 and voiding the votes for it. The bill will not be passed to the Massachusetts House of Representatives. The bill was introduced to aid in combatting H1N1 Swine Flu but after finding out about the illegal bill, Spencer shut it down. The bill allowed forced vaccination and various other violations of the Constitution and of civil rights, Spencer quoted as saying, "It's goddamn Swine Flu, calm down. Regular influenza kills more people. You want to impose Martial Law over a weak virus? I had the damn thing and I'm fine." Massachusetts will be without a Senate for some time as a federal investigation ensues, which is expected to not take long. Re-elections will be held by at least December 2009 and those Massachusetts senate members may not run for office again if charged with corruption. September 30th 2009: A Tennessee man today was arrested in Tokyo in front of the Everetti embassy after he rescued his children from his ex-wife who kidnapped them and fled to the East Asian Federation. The man was given full sole custody of the children by a Tennessee court order after a divorce settlement. The wife kidnapped the two children and fled to the Federation, previously a citizen of the nation. The man followed her and rescued his children and before reaching the Everetti embassy was arrested by Federation police. He is currently being held in prison for kidnapping. The East Asian Federation is one of dozens of nations that do not follow the international agreement on exploited or missing children. In the Federation, the ex-wife is legally the guardian and sole custodian of the two children. The Union of Everett responded immediately, the State Department warned and demanded that the Federation release the man and his children to Everetti custody. The Federal Bureau of Investigation placed the ex-wife on the FBI wanted list for kidnapping and violation of a court order. The Federation has not responded to the demands. The Everetti President angrily stated that the incident is "government kidnapping of foreigners and blatant disregard for international law and children's rights". The Secretary of State stated that the incident damages Everetti-Federation relations. FNN News October/November 2009 October 3rd: In response to the continued growing violence between gangs and teenagers in Chicago and a rise in teen murders, the Everetti military has been deployed into gang infested neighborhoods again. Military operations had already been deployed to the same areas a year ago to quell gang violence. Military humvees currently patrol the streets alongside an upgraded force of UECU agents. The Narcotics, Alcohol and Firearms agency has raided dozens of known gang hideouts and gang houses with military aid, with arrests numbering up to over two hundred. The UECU as well as federal agents have performed school searches of lockers to confiscate weapons and narcotics. Police presence in schools has risen to provide security and to catch gang members and crimes in the act. October 5th: The new Saw VI movie has been banned in the Union of Everett joining with the previously banned Saw movie series. Back in 2008, Saw was banned for it's display of "horrendous and baseless violence and perverse behavior". The new movie will not be displayed in Everetti theaters and it's DVD release will also be banned from the country. October 19th: Today the military announced a successful rescue mission that took place in Congo. The two Norwegian men taken prisoner on false charges of murder and espionage two months ago were rescued by Militant Forces agents and Naval rescue teams. The raid attacked a Congonese jail, killing 35 Congonese militants and soldiers. The two rescued prisoners were brought safely back to the nearby Everetti aircraft carrier, EVS Victory. The government released a statement to the Congo warning against any attempts at retaliation, "You have already violated international laws and have attempted to extort the Norwegian government, do not push any further." October 28th: Official combat has ended in Somalia against the Islamist militants, rebel territories, Al Qaeda and the pirates. Iraqistani and TFG/French forces have captured the last of the enemy strongholds in Somalia. Military officials warn of an Iraq like insurgency that may arise as a result. Coalition and Everetti forces continue to maintain order in the Islamist territories after handing over government control to the Somalian Transitional Federal Government (TFG). The Department of Defense states that the Somalian sea pirates have been utterly destroyed, either killed or captured and all recorded missing and hostages have been recovered. Al Qaeda is expected to continue an insurgency in the country, which has been cut off by military forces to prevent the smuggling of weapons and terrorists into the nation. Naval blockades continue to secure the harbors. November 6th: The President announced today her official endorsement of the U.S. Healthcare Bill currently up for vote in the US Congress. She praises Obama's care for the people of the United States, who have suffered from abuse by the corruption that plagued the government which lead to Everett's secession. The Everetti government calls on the US Congress and the Senate to "do the right thing" and vote the bill through. The U.S. Healthcare Bill will create a government controlled healthcare system much like the Union of Everett's, allowing for citizens to either choose the option of government care or that of a private insurer. The bill, like already in Everett, will illegalize the denial of coverage for pre-existing conditions and also illegalize the cancelling of coverage because of a condition that arises. Unlike the Everetti version, the U.S. bill does not protect the rights of the LGBT community. November 14th: Today, President Spencer shot down a newly proposed New York State license plate design for 2010. The plate consisted of a bland, classic New York, yellow license plate with blue stripe and blue lettering. President Spencer, known for her type of comments in speeches stated, "I'm not putting that ugly s**t on my car." The President ordered a re-design of the plate, stating, "Make it cool or something." The re-design sets back a New York State plan to force the new design on drivers who will have to pay for the re-registration of cars and new plates, a plan to generate revenue for the state. Many New Yorkers are angry with the requirement of having to pay for new plates, something unheard of during plate design changes as well as many disappointed, like President Spencer, with the new design. Cascadia December 20th: (1:15 PM) The Barnard successfully lifted off today just after the hour passed. Over 10,000 were seated to watch its rocket lift off and start the probe's journey to the gas giant of Jupiter. This is the first probe sent off by CSEB, and it has been being planned since shortly after the government organization was founded. Today marks a historic day for them, and they all hope there are no complications in the mission. After an interview with a top CSEB official, we found that the Barnard is supposed to drop into orbit around Jupiter next July and eventually deploy 5 smaller probes to the Galilean moons and one into Jupiter's atmosphere. The probe going to Europa is supposed to drill into the surface on impact, and hopefully find an ocean underneath the ice. The Scientists are crossing their fingers and hoping their calculations are correct for their first mission. United States of Slavia December 13: At 0015 a major accident occured on highway E70, now known as the E70 accident 2009. The primeministers car was involved in the accident killing his private driver on sight. The prime minister was transported to the University Hospital of Belgrade where he later died during surgery. The security agent, who was in the same car as the prime minister survived the accident with minor bruises. Andrija Dmitarvic leaves a wife and 3 kids. A new prime minister will be elected as soon as monday 14. december. It's not yet known when the funeral will take place. Imperium Skandinavisk See ISIINN. Grand Yarphese Republic Broadcast from Nior Radio Tiến An Tĩn 18 Bang Aorálợ Núi Aorálợ 12-8-2/17-15 This is Jerome Quang reporting live from Mount Aorálợ, province 18. Today, over fifty thousand of Yarphei's most loyal followers gather here today to await a speech by Grand Premier Trầng Chúp Long, making this the most widely attended event in Yarphese history. All races of our great nation are represented, the Chinese, Malays, and Indians of the South, Vietnamese, Chams, and Khmers of the East, Mons and Burmese from the West, and Siamese from the North, as well as many of our great minority populations. From every province we observe people who are so different yet all the same. And for the first time, Australians, Europeans, and Papuans unite under the great Triangular Banner in a single march. The group of diverse individuals has been marching for over a week in a harrowing journey from the city of Sre Ambel on the coast to the tallest mountain in Yarphei. Living off rations much lower than our own, they fast in order to be closer to both their nation and the Buddha. But their toils have nearly come to an end, as tonight they are to reach the summit of the tallest mountain in Yarphei, Mount Aorálợ, where they will witness the sermon of our Grand Premier as an entrance into the 17th year since the Vietnamese Liberation Army first brought freedom to those on the shores of Saigon. We can see that the first travellers are arriving and settling themselves at the foot of the mountain, with a VLA procession standing at attention. The Banner is being presented by Trĩn Vương, a representative of the Orang Asli people of Yarphei. She is followed by the most disciplined generals of the Vietnamese Liberation Army, in full decorations, making an awesome sight. As the sun slowly begins to set, the representatives of our masses will begin ceremonies to welcome the new year of Yarphese independence. Here we have Albert Wright, who, I hear, is a Caterinan who made the trip to Sre Ambel by boat. Here let me ask you this: How do you feel to have reached here after having come so far? —I am just dumbfounded at the spirit of the Yarphese people under this great ruler. Through so much suffering and industriousness we have come out on top as a country, and I have witnessed this firsthand the main cause of this, and that is the tenacious and hardworking Yarphese people. —So how are you enjoying your trip in mainland Yarphei? —In fact this is my first time in Southeast Asia, and I must say, Yarphei has been blessed with the most beautiful landscapes, and the most beautiful culture in the world. —I understand you are anxious to meet our Grand Premier. What will this mean to you? —Well, I have always idolized our Grand Leader since I was a child. He brought me hope my whole life when I had none, and he has taught me to follow the ways of the Buddha how none others could. It was he who brought me through World War III, and only one such as him could unite his entire country to such a crisis. I know that now that now that I will listen to him for the first time, I will have earned an infinite degree of respect for myself. —Are there some words you would offer for the Yarphese people in Vietnamese? —Yes in fact, there is a proverb I would like to share. "Ăng quả nhớ kẻ trồng cây." When eating a fruit, think first of the one who planted the tree. Our Grand Leader has brought us many things, from food on our plates to the ability to claim title as the greatst country in the world. But we have to understand that our present situation is only the result of hard worm by the Great Premier to sow the seed of freedom in our lives. —Well, we thank you for your time, and wish you luck on your journey. —Thank you. The strong feelings are shared by many others here. Right now we have the Yarphese National Symphony Orchestra of Saigon, playing in the traditional Yarphese style, rooted in the music of the Khmer Empire of old. There are a variety of traditional instruments that are tuned specially to bring an air of expectance as many wait to see their Grand Leader. 12-8-2/19-04 As the sun nears its approach to its last rays of the era, we observe that the music ceases to play, and a reverent hush ensues over the travellers. Slowly a drum beat in the distance rumbles, in a steady crescendo till it appears to shake the mountains themselves. The Yarphese Supreme Patriarch, dressed in full Yarphese attire, boldly proclaims his final incantations to the sun. His cries are in Vietnamese, as he thanks the Buddha for 17 years of continued good fortune. As the prideful sun, now red as the Yarphese flag, dips behind the valley, we are reminded that our hard work has not brought us to q destination, but only beginning. As the final rays of light flee, the Supreme Patriarch cries out his pungent final benediction, saying, "May the Buddha bless our great land, and in the name of our Grand Leader, bring us to Enlightenment and peace to the end of our days." Supreme Patriarch Lạc Lửa offers a deep and solemn bow, before facing backwards and walking majestically into the crowd, which reverently offers respect with a returned bow. The proudly hanging triangle of our nation billows in the gentle breeze, as the wooden pole is approached by two figures in the front of the crowd. Instantly the Yarphese people recognize our esteemed Nhung and Yân to lower the halyard of a generation. The flag is lowered slowly, and in the fleeting light, one can observe the two figures slowly fading as they lower the flag. The Yarphese Pledge is solemnly played by the Symphony Orchestra, stretching out notes in such a way that it brings a degree of hope to the listener. As the flag reaches the bottom of the pole, a great and seemingly divine mist blankets the audience from the heavens, signaling the end of an Old Yarphei. But only one thing remains visible to our travellers, and that was a bright red light glowing through the dense mist, that seemed to light up the entire sky. Inspired by the appearance of the light, the rest of the travellers ignite their own torches, lighting up the twilight into a spectacle of infinite color representing the great variety of Yarphese people. But one flare stood out, and it was the great red flame that stood at the foot of the mountain. As the light begins to proceed in the direction of the mountain, the travellers instinctively follow, all fifty thousand, ascending the Great Mountain. Only by trusting the other lights and the light at the forefront could the Yarphese people be guided up the slopes of Mount Aoralo. Over rocks, trees, and dense jungles, the Yarphese people realize that they are reaching the end of a long journey, not only by suffering and travelling miles, but also by their spirit and reverence as Yarphese citizens, an array of people of diverse backgrounds, races, and beliefs, but all united in a colorful spectrum that makes our country so great. 12-8-2/22-00 As the last Yarphese travellers complete the ascent, exhausted, the mist begins to clear, and the warm and divine sound of a trumpet pierces through Yarphei. The beautiful tune of the Yarphese Pledge fills the sky. Yarphese tradition calls for the anthem to be played only during the day, but the reason for this strange occurrence becomes clear. A huge Yarphese flag begins to ascend behind the Allied States EMGA News East Asian Federation Foreign Policy Office, Press Office April 18, 2012 For immediate release April 18, 2012 In accordance with the Allied States of America's renunciation of local legal jurisdiction over its citizens in foreign countries, the Chief Executive has issued an emergency order mandating new customs policy aimed at protecting the state from liability and to minimize possible damage from Allied States citizens as a result of this change. Effective April 23, 2012, visitors across all classes of short- and long-term visas to the East Asian Federation possessing Allied States citizenship will be barred from independently entering the country. All Allied States citizens residing in or entering the country through any international port will be subject to a government escort and/or automated monitoring at all times to prevent activity that would result in legal activity, criminal and civil. Allied States citizens who refuse to comply with the policy will be ejected from the country no later than midnight local time in the area they currently reside on April 22, 2012. Failure to comply, or attempted illegal entry into the country will result in the case being submitted to the International Criminal Police Organization. This policy will be effective until a sunset date of May 23, 2012, or pending the passage of permanent legislation by the Board of Representatives. HAHK Newsline May 27, 2012 20:00, Office of the Chief Executive, Federation Center, Seogyeong Anchor: Ladies and gentlemen, Chief Executive of the East Asian Federation. Akimoto: Fellow citizens of our great nation. Doubtless you have been made aware through various sources of the atrocities committed over the past several years by the Mandinka Federation against other countries, near and far. These senseless actions of a totalitarian state seek to establish an empire of fear and hate spanning the world over. As a responsible leading nation on the world stage, we cannot sit idly whilst people die at the hands of Mandinkan ecological and genocidal atrocities. To protect the world from the grave peril posed by that nation and its dictator, Maurice Williams, I have asked the Board of Representatives to take three actions on behalf of the people of our nation. First, I have asked that they, along with the interests they represent, support the renewed international effort to cut off Mandinka from the rest of the world through a complete embargo, military blockade initiated by other Security Council nations, and a communications and services blackout. It is my hope that this will offer a peaceful solution to tensions on the African continent. Second, I have asked that they approve a short-term, extremely narrow scoped suspension of Article nine of the Federation Charter, preventing the active use and maintenance of the Self-Defense Forces as a conventional military force. I must stress that this will only be necessary to provide ground support for future operations out of our two air bases in Africa, which leads me to my final request of the Board. Third, I have asked that the Board of Representatives declare a state of war between East Asia and Mandinka. Defense officials have been working closely with the Union of Everett, United States of America, and European powers to organize a coordinated preemptive assault on West Africa. Rest assured that East Asian ground troops will not be deployed on the front lines of the coming attacks. The Defense Office has offered the use of Air Forces Stations Tunis and Mombasa as staging points for operations on the African continent; LSDF troops will be charged with the protection of the bases during the duration of the campaign. The all-volunteer OIS Multinational Force, along with Planetary Alliance for Freedom forces will be conducting all ground assaults during the duration of the conflict. Air Forces formations will be providing close air support and securing air superiority over combat areas. It is my hope that through the combined efforts of sll of the leading world powers, we can end the Mandinkan menace, once and for all, and save the countless lives of innocents from the Williams junta's oppression. Thank you, and good night. Category:Future World Category:Events